


Before the Sunrise

by kim_jignog



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 10:02:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6280150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kim_jignog/pseuds/kim_jignog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jongin is in a rock band, and Sehun just wants to run away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before the Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> i told you i was gonna fuckin write a mini fic about [this gifset](http://cosysuho.tumblr.com/post/138692746745/au-where-rich-boy-sehun-runs-away-from-home-to) & y'all didn’t believe me
> 
> but yeah
> 
> sekai ficlet
> 
> Rated M for Sehun's teen angst

“Do you have any idea what time it is? Where the hell have you been?”

Sehun does. It’s two in the morning, and he’s just arrived home smelling of cigarettes and Jongin’s cologne for the third time this month. His father is practically foaming at the mouth, and he can see his mother behind him sobbing into her hands about what a “good kid” he used to be. Nothing out of the ordinary.

“Jongin’s band had a gig down at the beach. There was a party afterwards.”

Sehun swears he can see his dad’s eyes flash red at the mention of Jongin’s name. “That fucking punk? You were out frolicking around the beach until 2 AM with that little faggot?”

“Don’t fucking call him that,” Sehun spits, pushing past his father only to be yanked back by his wrist. His father’s voice drops low as if he’s barely containing his anger,

“I took your phone. I took both of your cars. I’m done, Sehun. You are not seeing that boy again.”

“Like hell I’m not,” Sehun snarls back, his recent growth spurt bringing him eye to eye with his father. “I love him.”

“You don’t love him Sehun; you’re not a faggot, and you’ve got no idea what love is. You’re fucking around with him just to spite your mother and me, and it’s over. You’re going to go to school, graduate in a month, and start preparing to take over the company like we’ve always talked about.”

“Or what?”

“Sehunnie, please don’t do this,” his mother begs weakly. “Jongin is not a good person for you. Look at what he’s doing to you!”

“He’s making me _happy!”_ Sehun raises his voice and turns to his mother. “Happier than I’ve ever been in my fucking pathetic, sheltered life!”

“He’s making you a _heathen!”_ his dad yells over him. “You are grounded and you’re never seeing him again, understand?!”

“God, I _hate_ you!” Sehun sobs, tears welling up and threatening to spill. “I hate you, why are you doing this to me?! I’m not you, I’ve never been you; just let me be who I am, dammit!”

He twists his arm free and tears up the grand staircase before either of them can stop him. His mother screams at him to come back, but he’s not listening. He nearly mows down the maid as he rounds the corner, leaving her at the top of the stairs with her arms full of towels and a startled look on her face, looking down at his parents for answers as he slams his bedroom door behind him.

He lets the tears flow freely as soon as he’s alone, burying his head between his knees and sobbing to the dark, empty room. Jongin is the only thing he’s ever been certain about, and he can’t even imagine trying to go back to how things were before they met. He cries until his shoulders stop shaking, and when he looks up at the full-length mirror across from him, he’s overcome with hatred for the clean-cut boy in the pink oxford sweater looking back at him. Sehun startles when his bedroom window opens suddenly, but relaxes when Jongin gracefully climbs inside.

“Fuck, the new lock on your window is a lot harder to pick.”

“Let’s get married,” Sehun blurts out, his tears still flowing, albeit more gently than before. Jongin freezes on the spot, eyes widening almost comically as he looks over at his younger boyfriend.

“W-what?”

“Let’s get married. I want to get out of here; I want to be with you.”

“Baby, you’re really emotional right now, your parents…”

“My parents didn’t say anything,” Sehun lies, not looking the elder in the eye as he kneels down on the plush carpet beside him. Jongin’s eyebrow raises skeptically.

“I didn’t scale the side of your fucking mansion of a house just because I missed you already. I heard yelling.”

Sehun’s lip starts to tremble again, and Jongin quickly envelops him in a warm hug. He still smells like sweat, but to Sehun, he smells like home.

“Let’s run away,” he begs into the side of Jongin’s neck. “Take me away from here. I love you, I just want to be with you, please…”

“Are you serious?” Jongin says, a slight tremble in his voice. “You know how much I love you, but you have it all here…”

“I don’t have you,” Sehun mumbles. “All I need is you.”

Their lips meet in a slow, gentle kiss, Jongin’s guitar-calloused thumbs gently wiping the tears from Sehun’s cheeks. The younger is breathing a lot more easily when they finally pull away.

“Then, Oh Sehun…” Jongin says softly, a lopsided grin on his face as he shifts onto one knee and takes Sehun’s hand in both of his. “…will you run away with me?”

Sehun’s face breaks into a smile, his tears beginning to well up again for a different reason.

“There’s nothing I want more.”

Sehun packs a small bag of personal items while Jongin sneaks downstairs to steal the keys to Sehun’s Mercedes back from his dad. He doesn’t pack any of the clothes his parents bought for him. Jongin says that they never suited him anyways.

The morning finds Sehun sitting in Jongin’s cheap apartment in the city, dressed in his boyfriend’s clothes as the first faint rays of sunlight shine through the windows. The two of them sport matching bags under their eyes from the sleepless night, but their smiles are brighter than the shadows.

“So what do you want to do first?” Jongin asks as he sets a steaming mug of instant coffee in front of him. “Sleep, make love on our new bed, or buy our wedding rings before your dad cancels your credit cards?”

Sehun giggles and takes a sip. “I got the black card myself when I turned eighteen. They can’t take that one from me.”

The blend is of low quality compared to the freshly ground beans he’s used to, but for some reason, it’s the best coffee he’s tasted in his life.

“I guess that leaves two options,” the elder grins, the rising sun giving his already-golden skin an ethereal glow.

“And I’m not tired,” Sehun smiles back, plucking the cigarette from between Jongin’s lips and taking a drag from it himself. Jongin raises an eyebrow, dark eyes dropping to Sehun’s lips as the smoke billows out.

“Maybe I am a bad influence on you,” he muses before leaning forward and capturing Sehun’s lips with his own.

Sehun knows as his back hits Jongin’s mattress that this is how it’s meant to be. He wasn’t meant to wear dress slacks every day and study business at some prestigious private school; he’s meant to roll around in bed with the love of his life as the early morning sunlight makes the room glow gold. He’s meant to go with Jongin on tour and flirt with his band’s lead singer Jongdae just to make him jealous, only to make it up to him later in the night.

Adjusting to his new lifestyle and coming to terms with his true self will take some time, but as long as Jongin’s by his side, Sehun thinks that everything will be alright.


End file.
